Joe Palmer
Captainface's Walfas OC Full Name: Joe Palmer Species: Homo Sapiens (Human) (Outsider) Titles: To be added Age: Early to Mid 20's Height: 6'3" Weight: around 200 lbs Birthplace:Texas, United States of America Current Residence: On the hills west of the Human Village, Southeast of Youkai Forest and the Scarlet Devil Mansion Occupation: History Researcher/Teacher/Writer, Explorer Abilities: Above average human strength, High Intellect, excells in hand-to-hand combat (Specifically Krav Maga and MCMAP), training in various weapons such as firearms, melee weapons (crowbar, Bowie Knife, etc.), and custom made weapons Character Relationships Fan Characters/OC's *Kurisu Youseikyo - good friend *Seth Bird - good friend *Minako Hakurei - good friend *Emma Hirose - good friend *Casey Asakura - good friend *Miyami Konozami - good friend *Alyss Baraen - good friend *Paul Miller and his friends - good friend Canon Characters *Reimu Hakurei - First Genoskyo person he met, very good friend *Marisa Kirisame - Friends, sometimes strained when she wants books *Rinnosuke Morichika - Good friend, loves to go to his shop * Kasen Ibaraki - Good friend *Rumia Yagami - Friends, so long as she doesn't try to hurt him *Daiyousei - Close fairy friend *Cirno - Friend, sometimes targets him for jokes *Hong Meiling - Good friends, mentor on using danmaku from chi *Koakuma - On good terms, may be teased with by her *Pactchouli Knowledge - fellow intellectual and reader, great friends *Sakuya Izayoi - Friend *Remilia Scarlet - Friend, acts politely around *Flandre Scarlet - Friend, but is careful about her power * Medicine Melancholy - dislikes, will get into fights with *Nitori Kawashiro - Fellow weapon designer, good friend * Sanae Kochiya - Good friend, shares similar interests in anime and video games *Yuuka Kazami - Good friends, likes to draw sketches of her garden *Tenshi Hinanawi - Frightening unwanted admirer *Wakasagihime - Good friend Different Canon Characters Analogue Series * Hyun-ae - Close friend/lover * *Mute - Close friend/lover Bio/Biography A young man from America (Texas, specifically) who sought out Gensokyo to escape the growing political corruption and moral bankruptcy of the First World Nations. Joe lives close to Misty Lake and generally keeps to himself, but does sometimes interact with others. Flight from the U.S. Joe grew up in a disclipined enviroment, raised to be able to work for his desires and needs. After getting through college, he undertook several interesting job opportunities given to him by sources that he tries to avoid discussing about. It is hinted to be military combat-related in nature but the details are still unclear to others at this point. (More details to come) After observing some of the events around him in his home country, he grew skeptical of the shifting government, straying from the original purpose and ideals it was founded upon. Unimpressed by the major shifts that had taken place he decided to travel to Japan, in hopes to continue a career devoted towards researching history and subsequently writing or teaching the subject. More content to be added later DNA *3.39:Joe:100:0:214:279:209:13:0:0:0:1:0:F5F135 **Note, when using this, add a floating text bubble that reads "Less Talk, More Rock." only without the quotation marks, the phrase "Less Talk," on top and "More Rock." below it. All of it is sized 43 on the X and Y scale, and place it inbetween his arms, shirt. Trivia *Do NOT call him Joey. He hates being called that for some reason. His excuse is that it relates to a childhood incident. However, sometimes he tends to forget his disdain for that when it involves being chased by a certain celestial. More to be added soon Category:Captainface